


Takeover 25

by TrishtheDish



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishtheDish/pseuds/TrishtheDish
Summary: Another Crossfit Breezus fic. Enjoy. Or don't 👀





	Takeover 25

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so horrible at coming up with titles or summaries💀. Crossfit Breezus, I stan. Same verse as the other Crossfit Breezus story I wrote.

The Universal Champion Seth Rollins sits in the crowd waiting for the next Takeover 25 match to begin. His Fiancée is set to take on Velveteen Dream for the North American Championship. He pops up on the trons when the cameras are directed towards him, notifying everyone in attendance that he's in the audience.

He stands up waving and clapping accepting all the praise. He sits back down when the video package begins to play. He waits in anticipation as it comes to end signifying that the match is about start.

As Tyler makes his entrance, Seth stands up clapping and cheering. "Look everyone it's Tyler!" Seth yelled causing some of the audience members to laugh. Once Tyler reaches the side of the ring, he throws a wink at Seth and then does his signature pose on the ring apron.

Once Velveteen is finished with his entrance the crowd is hyped and ready to see the two go at it. The entire match had Seth and the crowd on the edge of their seats from beginning to end.

After the hard fought match up came to an end Seth went backstage to meet up with Tyler.

"There he isss, NXTs newest hottest star." Seth teases Tyler causing him to giggle. They hug each other tightly. "Congrats on that match. I know how much this meant to you and you absolutely killed it. Like I knew you would." Seth tells Tyler. 

"It was amazing. The crowd, the energy. I'm happy I got to show everyone what I'm capable of, and I get to continue doing that here in NXT." Tyler sighs in content breaking the hug. "What's going to suck the most is not seeing your face everyday."

"Aww you're going to miss this ugly mug?" Seth jokes and Tyler rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." They look at each other for a bit before Tyler leans in and kisses him. Just then Dream walks by. "Hey Champ when you're done with the past feel free to upgrade your cellular plan." Dream mocks as they break up the kiss. 

Seth laughs as Tyler pretends to go for a super kick causing Dream to fake flinch. "No need for an upgrade. The original is always better than the remake." Seth winks pulling a laughing Tyler closer to him. "Oooo some sass with a little flirt mixed in. Cute, but seriously Tyler, we killed it. Hope to do more with you in the future. It was an honor." Dream holds his hand out for a handshake.

"I would like to do more with you as well. It truly was an honor." Tyler shakes his hand. 

"See ya later love birds." Dream does his signature pose and walks away.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Seth asked.

"Let's celebrate. To new beginnings." Tyler holds Seths hand and they start walking away. "Oh! And your birthday. Unfortunately I couldn't spend it with you, butttt we can celebrate that too." Tyler Winks.

"Only if I get to pick what we do." Seth does a little dance around Tyler.

"You're the worst." They both laughed holding on to each other.


End file.
